Sweet Child
by Mistress Of Dark
Summary: Despues de un accidente traumatico wolfram ya no es el mismo, yuuri podra ayudarlo a salir cuando ni siqueira esta seguro de sus propios sentiemientos.YUURAM.lemon
1. el inicio

Kyou kara maou pertenece a sus respectivos dueños este fic es sin fines de lucros solo por diversión

Sweet child

--

Eran las casi las doce de la noche en el shin mankoku.., yuuri, conrad y wolfram todavía no parecían. Habían ido a un pueblo cercano a resolver un caso sobre unos ladrones que acechaban a los habitantes..y como a yuuri le gustaba jugar al detective emprendieron el viaje hacia dicho pueblo...mientras tanto en el castillo pacto de sangre

_es tarde y su majestad todavía no aparece_ decía günter mirando por la ventana muy preocupado no debimos dejado ir solos...

_no fueron solos conrad iba con ellos_ decía gwendal..que aunque no lo demostrara estaba preocupado, sabia que weller no iba que dejar que le pasase nada a los dos chicos a su cargo pero tenia un mal presentimiento, pero trataba de mantenerse calmado...

en el pueblo...

Mientras tanto en dicho pueblo, conrad corría por las calles del mismo, había sido una trampa ni bien habían llegado se pusieron a hablar con algunos de los aldeanos, los cuales no le dieron información coherente, se la pasaron casi todo el día interrogando e investigando pero sin resultado positivo, cuando iban a retornar al castillo, aparecieron tres encapuchados...y de un momento a otro se llevaron a yuuri inconsciente sobre sus hombros.

_**Maldición como no pude percatarme de que era una trampa**_ pensaba el castaño mientras corría tras los captores de yuuri..

Wolfram iba tras de él cuando de repente a parecieron mas de esos encapuchados impidiéndole seguir su camino tras su hermano, se puse en guardia llevando su mano hacia su espada

_Espera niño, nosotros seremos tus oponentes_ sonrió mientras que detrás de el salían marionetas dispuestas a atacar

_no tengo tiempo de pelear con ustedes¡¡_ grito empezando su ataque y cortando a una de ellas, la cual soltó un extraño humo que lo hizo caer inconsciente, y en ese mismo momento aquel ser lo tomo con sutileza entre sus brazos desaparecido en la oscuridad...

Entretanto conrad había logrado encerrar a esos tipos_...suéltenlo_ dijo mientras se ponía en pose de ataque no dejare que se lleven a su majestad

Los tipos al ver la intención del solado saltaron hacia los techos, para evitar su ataque, y uno de ellos lo miraba con una sonrisa cínica...

_Jefe, me han avisado que el objetivo a sido cumplido le dijo uno de los que lo acompañaban no hay necesidad de retener al rehén por mas tiempo_

_Entiendo_ y mirando al conrad dijo _Jajaja te lo devuelvo_ dijo tirando a yuuri con brusquedad al suelo _ya tenemos lo que que querríamos_ dijo unos y sin mas se fueron dejando al castaño muy confundido. Mientras revisaba a yuuri para ver en que estado se encontraba, habría los ojos desesperado al ver que wolfram no estaba..

_Wolfram...donde estas?.._dijo mientras cargaba al maou en su espalda para así correr donde había visto a su pequeño hermano por ultima vez...

_**Espero que no le haya pasado nada, si no se que voy a hacer**_ y con este pensamiento corrió mas a prisa esperando encontrar al rubio sano y salvo...

continuara...

hola espero que les haya gustado...es el primero que publico, dejen sus rewiews ya sea para que lo siga o para que no...se acepta de todo crticas, halagos, bombas explosivas XD

Nos leemos (talvez)

Mistress Of Pain


	2. angustia

Eran casi la 1 de la mañana el pueblo se encontraba desierto, las personas dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas, afue

Eran casi la 1 de la mañana el pueblo se encontraba desierto, las personas dormían placidamente en sus respectivas camas, afuera el silencio era roto por unas fuertes pisadas que parecían tener prisa..

_Wolframmm..._ susurraba konrad, sus piernas no le daban mas y el peso del maou, aunque fuera poco, no le felicitaba la tarea...tendría que despertarlo, entonces procedió a bajarlo al piso con cuidado, arrodillándose a su lado.

_Yuuri dijo mientras le pegaba pequeñas palmadas sobre su rostro despierta, vamos no hay tiempo que perder _mirando como el moreno no volvía en si...

En sus años de soldado nunca había estado en una situación mas difícil, yuuri estaba inconsciente y wólfram no aparecía, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer. Si debía cumplir con su tarea de soldado y llevar a yuuri al castillo pacto de sangre para que lo revise Gisela o cumplir como su deber de hermano mayor y buscar al menor..lo pensó por unos momentos y la conclusión ala que llego le causa un dolor que oprimía su pecho.

_**Yo debo cumplir con mi deber de soldado**_ pensó esbozando una amarga sonrisa y sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, por mas que no quisiera el maou tenia mas prioridad, volvió a agarrar a yuuri colocándolo sobre su espalada y yendo a buscar sus caballos..

Una vez que situado yuuri arriba del caballo se disponía a subir el cuando algo llamo su atención ,un brillo al final de la calle, cuando termino de fijarse que el moreno no se cayera del caballo se acerco al aquello que brillaba y lo que vio lo dejo mas angustiado era la espada del wolfram...

Espero que estés bien y me perdones por haberte fallado dijo en murmullo, tomado las espada entre sus manos, retomando su camino hasta los caballos subiéndose y dirigiéndose al castillo...

Mientras tanto en dicho lugar...

_Ya no aguanto mas voy a ir a buscarlos_ decía günter mientras su expresión mostraba claramente lo angustiado que estaba...

_Creo que tienes razón ordenare que nos alisten unos caba..._

_Espera, ahí vienen_ completo Günter mirando por la ventana no dejando que gwendal termine de hablar...

Los dos salieron del despacho del maou, para recibir a los recién llegados. Una vez afuera gwendal iba a reclamarle por que se habían tardado tanto en regresar pero callo a ver el semblante triste del castaño..

_Su majestad se encuentra bien_...dijo mientras corría al encuentro de conrad

_weller..¿donde esta wolfram?_ apunto mirando el caballo de el mazoku...

entre tanto en otro lugar..

Los encapuchados iban sobre sus caballos hacia su destino... _Pensé que iba a ser mas difícil comento uno de ellos.. _mientras miraba al rubio inconsciente en sus brazos...

_Con la información que se nos fue dada no había margen de error el plan salió de acuerdo a lo planeado_ dijo sin mirarlo y acelerando el paso.

_si, tienes razón , el joven amo va estar contento_ comento al mismo tiempo que miraba de reojo nuevamente al príncipe mazoku es que simplemente no le podía quitar la vista de encima...

continuara...


	3. culpa

_"wolfram fue secuestrado".._no lo podía creer, que alguien viniera y le dijera que era una broma..por primera ves en su rostro que siempre tenia expresión seria dejo ver en ella la clara preocupación y dolor que sentía al saber que se habían llevado a su hermano que por mas que no lo demostrara lo quería y daría todo por su bienestar

_y no pudiste hacer nada..._ le dijo gwendal mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

_no, todo fue una trampa jamás se me paso por la mente pensar que usarían a su majestad como señuelo.._

Mientras ellos hablaban el cuerpo inconsciente del maou que se encontraba en los brazos de Günter empezaba abrir los ojos, y se levanto de un salto al escuchar que se habían llevado a su prometido..medio mareado se acerco a los hombres

_di..me que es men..ti..ra_ susurro el maou agarrando a conrad de su traje

_su majestad_ exclamo esquivando la mirada del moreno..el cual al ver su silencio solo pudo apretar mas el traje de castaño..hasta que una pregunta cruzo por su mente_..y no fuiste tras el?_

nuevamente ese maldito silencio...

_POR QUE?_grito con todas sus fuerzas _es tu hermano acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle.._

_wolfram es un soldado el esta preparado para este tipo de_ _situaciones..mi prioridad era traerlo a usted sano y salvo_ decía sin siquiera mirarlo..

_no me vengas con eso, por mas que sea lo que sea ,si algo le llega a pasar va a ser tu culpa_ lo ultimo se le escapo de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, por ahí el dolor que le causaba saber que el rubio no estaba cerca de el, lo hizo actuar de esa manera muy poco característica de su personalidad.

_y tu crees que wolfram me hubiese perdonado que valla a buscarlo a el y te deje a tu suerte..no crees que me siento culpable por lo sucedido, pero se que mi hermano si hubiese estado en mi lugar habría hecho lo mismo_..habiendo dicho todo esto, levanto mirando la vista hacia el moreno que lo miraba enfadado..

_si pero...-_no pudo decir nada mas sabia que era verdad lo que conrad decía..pero acaso también no era la culpa de el..si a causa suya conrad tuvo que volver al castillo y dejar a su hermano atrás..lagrimas empezaron salir de sus ojos, mas que del castaño era suya la culpa, al final Wolf...tenia razón no es mas que un "henachoko" siempre lo tenían que salvar de todo...ERA SU MALDITA CULPA yo..._yo lo.o..o siento...es mi culpa no la tuya_ dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con sus mangas

_su majestad, no diga eso.._murmuro Günter acercándose al maou .El cual lo detuvo diciéndole no con un movimiento de cabeza..Gwendal lo miraba lamentablemente el estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía, pero no dijo nada para no lastimar al maou y conrad solo asintió con su cabeza silenciosamente aceptando sus disculpas

_mañana por la mañana empezaremos la busqueda_ sentencio Gwendal _y no pararemos hasta dar con el.._

_conrad quiero que esta noche entrenemos, yo voy a traerlo de regreso así me cueste mi vida, se la debo a wolfram, no quiero ser mas una "princesa en apuros"_ cada vez se sorprendía mas de su propia actitud ese en realidad era el, que sentía por el mazoku, si se notaba que su ausencia le había afectado, era amistad o algo mas...

los tres lo miraron sorprendidos desde cuando yuuri se comportaba de esa manera, capaz la desaparición del joven príncipe le había afectado, le había hecho razonar que no podía seguir de esa manera...

_como quiera su alteza..._dijo mirando a yuuri..y este le devolvió la mirada, pero algo le llamo la atención la mirada de conrad estaba llena de triztesa _y no me digas así, dime yuuri _el aludido solo asintió.

mientras yuuri y conrad se fueron a entrenar gwendal y Günter se fuero a preparar todo para la búsqueda de mañana, pero algo iba a ser seguro, la noche iba ser muy larga...

--

En un lugar alejado del nuevo makoku, específicamente en el país del gran cimaron en unas de sus naciones, el rey de ese lugar esperaba ansioso la llegada de su invitado...

_señor han llegado_ dijo unos de sus sirvientes

_muy bien..diles que lo lleven a mi habitación que yo ya voy para allá_ dijo en tono serio

_entendido_ haciendo una reverencia se va dejándolo solo..

_es hora de ver si lo que me dijo aquel sujeto era verdad_ esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación..subiendo las escaleras..era tarde todo estaba en silencio..llego a su recamara y abrió las puertas lentamente y dirigió su mirada hacia la figura sobre su cama, allí arriba de ella mas que un demonio. le pareció ver a un verdadero ángel, se acerco a paso lento y lo que vio lo dejo extasiado..

_**es verdad lo que me dijo aquel tipo, es hermoso**_ pensó para sus adentros y se atrevió con sus manos a acariciarle una de sus mejillas, maravillándose con la suave que era, no pudo seguir acariciándolo ya que en esos momentos observo como los ojos del joven empezaban a abrirse..

_mmm..ddond..don.de eee..sstoy?_ alcanzo a decir wolfram hasta que sus esmeraldas se fijaron en una figura a su lado...la cual le sonreía

continuara...

Misstres Of Pain


End file.
